el pasado de mis padres
by moiraacullenn
Summary: quienes son esos extraños visiantes? un momento.. ¿donde estoy? ¿mama?


12 años después:

En el pequeño pueblo de Forks los Cullen estaba haciendo las maletas habían pasado ya muchos años y la gente empezaba a sospechar.

Bella estaba en casa de Charlie despidiéndose de el y de Sue.

-Adios papa- dijo bella apenada.

-Adiós bella- dijo Charlie- pero antes quiero daros una cosa. Se que nessie esta enferma pero confio en que tu se lo daras.

Charlie fue a su habitación y cuando volvio le dio a bella un collar.

-Este es el collar de tu abuela le hubiera echo mucha ilusión dártelo y ver en la mujer en que te has convertido.

-Gracias papa, no tenias porque darme nada.- dijo bella

-Toma esto es para Nessie-dijo Charlie entregándole a bella un braçalete de plata- se lo guardaba para que lo llevara en el dia de su boda pero como os vais dáselo tu, dile que es del abuelito-contesto sonriendo.

-Seguro papa, te quiero- Dijo bella

-Yo también cielo yo también.- respondio Charlie.

Mas tarde en casa de los Cullen…

Pov: bella

Al llegar a casa los encontré a todos sentados en el salón y con las caras muy serias, como concentrados en algo, como cuando Irina. Como savia que Edward no me diría nada cogi a Alice.

-Alice puedes venir? – dando a conocer mis nuevos dote para mentir.

-claro bella-contesto ella .

Cuando estuvimos o suficientemente lejos le pregunte:

-Que ha pasado Alice?

-No ha pasado nada bella.- dijo ella inocentemente

-Alice que nos conocemos.

-Vaaaaaaaaaale porque a ti no te puedo mentir- he visto a unos extraños visitándonos-sigiuio ella.

-Quien?

-No se bella- dijo alice un poco enfadada.

-¿Cuándo llegaran?

-Al anochecer- dijo

-Bien, volvamos a casa – conteste – tengo que hacerle la cena a nessie .

-Bella saves que a ella no le gusta

-Me da igual alice soy su madre y ya ha suspendido 2 asignaturas por salir tanto con jake, además que mas te da se que le traeis sangre a escondidas.

Alice se callo de golpe y ya sabeis lo que dicen el que calla otorga.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward puso cara de pocos amigos, sabedor de que yo no podría mas y le diría el porque de que me hubiera llevado a Alice sin decirle ni siquiera hola.

Cogi a Edward y me lo lleve a casa.

-Volveremos al anochecer.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, me encontré a Reneesme tirada en su cama y ni squiera nos recibió al llegar.

-Te quito el castigo…- Reneesme al oír esas palabras pego un bote y se abalanzó sobre mi con una de sus grandes y preciosas sonrisa.- pero, no veras a Jacob hasta que no acabe el curso..

-Pero mama….

-De peros nada Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Me prometiste que estudiarías y no has cumplido con tu promesa, es mas has suspendido dos y tienes qe ir a rcuperación, y todo por ser demasiado blanda.- le dije con un tono severo

-¡ No es justo mama!

-No me hables de injusticias Reneesme

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando no cumples tus promesas.- intervino Edward

Reneesme se fue corriendo hacia su habitación y pego un portazo cuando cerró la puerta.

Me rompia el corazón verla asi, pero ha de estudiar.

Al llear el anochecer entre en la habitación de renesme y le dije que teníamos que irnos a casa de esme que si quería venir.

-¿para que?

-Porque alice ha tenido una visión de un extraños viniendo hacioa aquí y llegaran en pocos minutos no me gustaría que te quedaras sola.

-Esta bien y... siento lo de antes se que te dije que estudiaría- me dijo ella abalanzándose sobre mi y dándome uno de sus abrazos.

-No pasa nada cielo pero has de estudiar mas.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale lo intentare.

-Nada de que lo intentaras di mejor que lo haras

-Lo hareeeeeeeeeeee- dijo ella pesadamente.

Al llegar a casa de esme nos sentamos en el sofá para esperar a nuestros visitantes, no tardaron mas de dos minutos en llegar.

Eran un chico y una chica de no mas de dieciocho años, se podrán describir como: vampiros.

Tez clara, pelo rubio y lo que mas impacto era que tenían los ojos dorados . asi que solo cavian dos posibilidades:

Que fueran vampiros vegetarianos, y que vinieran en busca de ayuda o que fueran enviados por los vulturis. Sinceramente espera que fuera la primera opción.

-Hola, yo soy Travis-dijo el chico- y esta es mi hermana Agatha continuo el señalando a la chica de al lado.- ella se veía un poco mas pequeña que el un año talvez se podrían describir como gemelos pero no podrían ser dada la diferencia de edad.

-Nosotros somos los cullen- dijo carlise entono amable(el que siempre tenia)- y esta es mi familia: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rennesme y Esme mi esposa dijo Carlise señalándonos a todos.

-Supongo que habréis venido por algún motivo- dijo Edward impaciente. Le coji de la mano para tranqilizarle.

-La verdad es que si- contesto travis

- pero para deciros el motivo, tendréis que escuchar primero nuestra historia.-dijo Agatha.

-De acuerdo- dijo Carlisle hablando por todos nosotros.

-Empecemos entonces: vivíamos en una casa normal y corriente ¡, y rondaban los años 1995. Mi padre había salido a cazar, y mi madre estaba encerrada leyendo en el estudio, Agatha y yo habíamos ido con mi padre : a mi mas que nada por obligación, y a Agatha… le encanta la naturaleza.

Mi padre había sido siempre una de esas personas que creen en lo paranormal, ya sabéis vampiros, demonios… y nosotros éramos tan incrédulos que pensábamos que estaba loco. Por supuesto, no sabíamos lo ciegos que estábamos. Así que no sabíamos lo que se venia encima.

Entonces apareció él : un hombre de tez pálida, ojos color rubí y pelo largo oscuro recogido en una cola. creíamos que era un montañero que se había perdido, o al menos eso es lo que nos hizo creer, en menos de dos segundos ya lo teníamos detrás, mordiéndonos: creo que el sabia perfectamente a quien morder y a quien no, ya que hizo caso omiso a mi padre y se abalanzo hacia nosotros sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando nuestro padre empezó a gritar " NO PORFAVOR NO LES HAGAS DAÑO!! A ELLOS NO!! Cuando nos dimos cuenta del significado de las palabras de nuestro padre, huíamos, sabedores de que si seguíamos mas tiempo allí podríamos hacerles daño. No sabíamos que hacer cuando termino la conversión, y cuando vimos una manada de alces nos abalanzamos sobre ellos sin pensárnoslo dos veces, entonces fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que había una alternativa a las típicas historias sangrientas que nuestro padre siempre contaba sobre lo que ahora somos.

-Nos gustaría pediros que nos dejarais pasar unos días con vosotros-dijo Agatha.

-Esta bien- dijo Carlisle

-¿teneis algún don?- pregunto reneesme.

-Si – contestaron los dos a la vez- el mio es cobtrolar las menes de las personas dijo Travis.

-Y el mio es viajar en el tiempo- contesto Agatha.

Pov Renesme :

En el momento en el que llegaron savia que eran muy especiales lo que no me podía llegar a imaginar es como cambiar mi vida.


End file.
